Letters
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: A story about Lily and James written in letters by my best friend and me. ...Grrr! I hate writing summaries...And I hate that all my stories are that happily romance... Grrr! : Please read! xD


**This is a Lily/James fanfic **

**It's just in letters, means James is writing a letter to Lily and Lily answers and so on...**

**I did this with my best friend (my best male friend xD), I wrote as Lily and he as James. Tata you are so awsome, if you wouldn't be my best friend, I'd love you, you really are a wonderful guy! :)**

~***~

Dear Lily,

Because you are ignoring me everytime I try to talk to you, I thought that you would maybe answer a letter. Will you come to the Halloweendance with me?

Yours, James

~***~

Wow, you finally learned my name! I'm very proud on you, Potter! And I'm not ignoring you, it's just that you always try to make a fool out of yourself and I think that's pretty stupid. And no, I won't go to the Halloweenball with you!

Lily

~***~

Lily please!

I always knew your name, I just didn't use it because your reaction of being called "Evans" was so cute! And when I'm writing I can't see your reaction, so no need to upset you. I'm not trying to make a fool out of myself! I never did!

James

~***~

Potter,

I'm not upset from being called with my last name by you! Why should I? And of course, you're making a fool out of yourself! All those stupid jokes and stuff...

~***~

Evans really. I thought you were smart! Never heard of a boy trying to _impress_ a girl? Because that's what I'm trying to do, but it seems like you aren't a little impressed.

Maybe you aren't upset from being called _Evans_, but I am! My name is James and I would really like you to use it. When you want me to call you Evans all the time, tell me, but don't upset me!

James

~***~

Okay _**James**_,

pleased? No need to think I'm an expert in those girly stuff! I never used to be a real girl, I think. And, you're right, I'm not impressed. And really James, think about it! Why should I be impressed by those silly things you do?! That's insane!

Lily

~***~

You didn't answer my question. Do you want me to call you _Evans_, or _Lily_?

James

~***~

Why is that so important for you? Chose yourself.

~***~

Evans or Lily?

~***~

Oh! Then Lily, if it's necessary to chose. Pleased?

~***~

Yeah, totally. From your choice and that you began using my first name. Even if you didn't want to, for me, you are the best _girl_ I ever knew. And so you're thinking I'm insane, are you? Maybe I should stay away from you, or, otherwise, little of my insaneness would jump over to you.

James

~***~

Yeah, good idea! Stay away from me!

Lily

_**Two weeks later**_

James,

I'm sorry! Even if, in that moment, I wanted you to leave, I would like you to answer my letters again. I don't want you to stay away from me anymore! I want you to ask me out everyday, to go on my nerves with your insane jokes, to make me laugh and cry at the same time in my bed at night because another day went by without me being friendly to you, again! Please please answer my letter!

Lily

~***~

Lily,

I made you laugh and cry at the same time in your bed at night? Wow! I'm sorry, I guess. I didn't know you're that obsessed by me.

James

~***~

I'm not obsessed by you! It just was like a part of my heart was missing, without you.

Lily

~***~

And you mean feeling as if a piece of your heart is missing without a person means you're _not_ obsessed with that person? In your case, me? I _love_ you, Lily! I wouldn't have thought you didn't notice...

James

~***~

James,

I think I _did_ notice, but tried to ignore it. I think missing a person that much means to love him. I think...I love you, too. Sounds weird, doesn't it?

Lily

~***~

Lily,

that's the less weird thing I ever heard. So, will you go to the Halloweenball with me?

James

~***~

Yes James,

yes I will go to the Halloweenball with you.

Lily

~***~

**Please tell me what you think about this!!**

**There'll be another one like this and, maybe, a fanfic about the Halloweenball. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
